Gone Forever? (Currently being re-writen)
by xKuroShimox
Summary: Someone new arrives at the tower and is taking over Starfire's life! Even Robin is starting to ignore her! So, she leaves! But where will she end up, and what dose the new girl have to do with it?


Gone forever?

Act 1

The Titans are sitting in the lounge, bored. There hasn't been a single villan all day and the Titans are starting to get suspicsios! Suddenly, the siren sounds to signal an intruder! The Titans dash for the door and into the entrace hall. The front doors slide open and a girl, with short brown hair, staggers in. They all rush towards her and see that she is cut and bruised!

Robin: What happened? Who are you? (Shocked).

?: My name is Meliena and I have come for your help. (Weakly).

Beast boy: What's wrong? (Reasuringly).

Meliena: I am from Gotham City and their was a riot by the jewlery store! I tried to stop them, but they where armed and I had nothing! (Falling to her knees).

Robin, quickly, reacts and helps her up. Raven leads him and Meliena towards the medical bay with the others behind.

Act 2

It's been a couple of hours andMeliena is lying on a bed in the medical bay, Starfire standing next to her. The rest of the Titans are outside, monitoring her heart rate and vital signs. Starfire is trying her best to make Meliena less worried.

Starfire: Do not worrie, Meliena, you will regain health shortly. (Giving a small smile).

Meliena: Why are you still here? (Frowning).

Starfire: I do not understand... (Confused).

Meliena: Why are you still with the Titans? They don't need you anymore, especially Robin! They have me now! Nobody wants you around! (Annoyed).

Robin _had _beed taking more notice in Melina lately! Starfire looks as if she is about to cry, but then her eyes glow green. She storms out of the room, leaving Meliena with an evil smile on her face!

Opening theme

Act 3

Robin has been talking to Meliena for five minuets now and everyone has accepted her as a fellow Titan. Robin pulls a communicator of his utility belt.

Robin: We wanted to give you this. We thought you might want to join the team. (Holding out the communicator).

Meliena: Really? But I don't have any powers! (Raising an eyebrow).

Cyborg: No, but you have potential. (Smiling).

Meliena takes the communicator with a beaming smile. A few seconds pass and Robin realises Starfire isn't around!

Robin: Anyone seen Star? (Looking around).

Raven: She looked pretty upset and went into her room. (Not taking her eyes off her book).

Robin walks out the lounge and up towards her room.

Act 4

Robin has entered Starfire's room, to find no one's there! He starts to panick and runs up towards the roof! The door flings open and robin runs onto the roof to see Starfire taking off with her pink backpack on!

Robin: STARFIRE! (Running to the edge of the building).

She dosen't stop and flies off, out of sight, tear droplets falling to the ground behind her! Robin stamps his foot in frustration and run's back downstairs to inform the others!

Act 5

Robin rushes into the lounge and down to the computer. He starts typing, franticaly, trying to get in contact with Starfire. It comes up with the Titans logo, siganling that she has switched off her communicator. Robin grunts in annoyance.

Beast boy: Dude! Whats up? (Calmly).

Robin: Starfire! She left! (Still looking at the keyboard).

Raven: What do you mean gone? (Putting her book down).

Robin: GONE! SHE FLEW OFF! (Shouting).

Cyborg: I'm sure she'll come back. (Reasurigngly).

Robin: Yeah, so she packed her bag for a five mineut trip? (Sarcasticaly).

Meliena has sat down on the kitchen side, her face showing accomplishment. Robin gathers all the Titans together in a group huddle.

Robin: We need to find her. (Determined).

Raven: Well where would she go and why?

Beast boy and Cyborg shrug and look at Robin.

Beast boy: You and her are quite close, she _must_ have told _you_ something? (Expectantly).

Robin: No. She just left! All I could see about her being unhappy, was when she stormed out of the medical bay. (Suspiciously).

Cyborg turns to Meliena.

Cyborg: She didn't say anything to you did she? (frowning).

Meliena: She didn't say anything. Oh... except for that she was fed up with being here and that she was leaving! (Rasing an eybrow).

Robin looks suspiciusly at her and then carries on.

Robin: Keep searching! Raven come with me. (Grabing Ravens arm).

Act 6

Robin drags Raven into his room and shuts the door.

Raven: What's wrong? (leaning on his desk).

Robin: I don't beleive her. (Leaning on the other side).

Raven: I don't think any of us did. (Nodding her head).

Robin: I need you to meditate, find out whats really happening. (Leaning in closer).

Raven nods, levitates and starts to meditate.

Act 7

Starfire is flying above the streets of Gotham. A few seconds later, she lands in the driveway of Wayne Manor. She runs up to the door, tears streaming down her face, and knocks. Alfred opens the door. When he see's it's Starfire, and she is crying, he rushes her in and calls Bruce. Bruce comes walking down the stairs and into ther hallway.

Bruce: What's happened? (Putting his hand on her shoulder).

Starfire: It is Robin.

Bruce: C'mon, I'll take you down to the Batcave. (Walking to the door with her).

They step into the lift and the doors close. After a couple of seconds, it stops and they get out. Bruce askes her to sit down and explain what's happened. She does as she is asked.

Starfire: A girl named Meliena arrived at the tower three days ago and Robin has pushed me aside and started to take an intrest in her. So have all the other Titans, so I feel unwanted. Also Meliena said that I was not needed anymore, that my freinds liked her better! So... I have come to ask if I could help in Gotham. (Looking sad and hopeful).

Bruce: I don't know Starfire. I'm sure that Robin and the others are still freinds with you, but you just have to give them time to- (Unsurely).

He stops mid-sentance at seeing Starfire's face. She is looking up at him with sad, hopeful eyes.

Starfire: Please, Bruce... Let me help kick the butt in Gotham.

Bruce sighs.

Bruce: Fine, I'll tell Robin. (Reluctantly).

Starfire: No, he musn't know! (Grabbing his arm).

Bruce: But he might be worried! (Turning back to her).

Starfire: I will tell him when I am ready. (Quietly).

Bruce nods and walks out into the lift, but stops the door and takes a step back through.

Bruce: Oh, and you'll have to come up with a name and disgues for yourself.

Starfire: I already have a name. Sparrow. (Smiling).

Act 8

The Titans are looking on every CCTV camera, looking for Starfire. Then Beast boy rushes in with the newsletter.

Beast boy: Robin! Look! The story got out! (Handing him the paper).

Robin starts reading the front page. On it says: **A tribute payed to Starfire, where ever she might be! **And the first line, straight under it, says: **Is Robin going to loose his grip, without his Starfire?** Robin puts it down on a table and tilts his head back.

Beast boy: Don't worry dude, we'll find her. (Giving a reasuring smile).

Robin gives a, forced, smile back and walks back to the computer.

Cyborg: Found something! (Pulling up the tape on full screen).

Raven: What? (Looking at his screen, with Robin and Beast boy).

It shows Starfire packing her bag, unsurley, and walking out her room. The camera followers her to Robins door, where she stops for a few seconds, touches the it and slowly walks away still with her eyes on his door.

Beast boy: This dosen't tell us anything! (annoyed).

Robin: It does. It shows that she didn't _want_ to leave, but she was _made_ to leave!

Raven: But... Why? (resting her head on her hand).

Act 9

Batgirl: Give it up, Clayface! (Tired).

Clayface: You can't _stop_ me! You can't even _touch_ me! (Smugly).

Btaman: Sparrow, NOW! (Calling to the darkness).

Batgirl looks confused. Just then, a dark figure falls from a building and knocks over Clayface. She gets up, to reveal Clayface in a electric net! She has a black catsuit with a purple set of wings on her chest. Also she is wearing a black mask, which covers up her hair, like Batgirls, and black high-heeled boots.

Sparrow: Move now, and you'll be electocuted! (Putting her hands on her hips).

Btagirl: Wait a minuet! Batman? Who is this? (Pointing at Sparrow).

Batman: That, is our new partner. (Looking at her).

Sparrow: Hi! We've met before, so no need for introductions! (Walking over to them).

Batgirl: You never told _me _that we where getting a new partner! (Staring at Batman).

Batman: Well, now you know. C'mon, lets get him to jail and go home.

Batgirl: Don't think your off the hook! How come I didn't know about this?

Act 10

The Titans are still searching for Starfire. However, Raven and Robin are keeping their eye on Meliena.

Robin: So, your sure she said nothing? (Suspiciously).

Robin and Raven are in the evidence room, with Melieana.

Meliena: I'm sure.

Raven: And _you_ didn't say anything? (Carefully).

Meliena: NO! Guys, this is pointless, I don't know why she left! (Annoyed).

Robin sighs and opens the door.

Robin: Fine! Go! (Reluctantly).

Meliena gets up and walks out the door, slowly. Robin turns to Raven, after closing the door.

Raven: We're not going to get anything out of her, are we? (Walking towards him).

Robin: No. But i'm not giving up, I know she know's somthing! (Leaning up the wall).

Raven: _None_ of us are going to give up! We _will_ find her, I promise. (Sypathetically).

Robin: Thanks Raven. (Queitly).

Raven opens the door, gives him a small smile and walks out. Robin goes over to the desk and starts rumerging through papers.

Act 11

Batman, Batgirl and Sparrow have got back to Wayne manor, but in through the, secret, bat entrance. Sparrow, eagerly, gets out and rushes up to her room. She slams the door closed and takes off her mask. She sits on her circle bed and looks around her room. It is a exact replica of the one she had in the tower. Just then, some one knocks on the door and she pulls her mask back on.

Sparrow: Who is it? (Bored).

Batgirl: It's Batgirl. (On the other side of the door).

Sparrow: Come in then. (Sighing).

Batgirl opens the door and walks in.

Sparrow: Whats up?

Batgirl: I want to know who you are. You know me and since we're going to be partners, then I need to know who you are! (Closing the door behind her).

There's a short silence and Sparrow sighs.

Sparrow: Fine, but don't tell anyone! (Reluctantly).

She reaches for the edge of her mask and slowly pulls it off. Batgirls mouth drops, when she see's that it's Starfire!

Batgirl: Starfire? (Shocked).

Starfire gives a small smile and places the mask on her bed. Batgirl sits next to her.

Batgirl: But why? (Confused).

Starfire: It dose not matter. (Looking at the floor).

Batgirl: But, your voice. You've changed it.

Starfire: No. It was this. A voice 'translator'. It makes my words shorter, instead of the longer version. (Holding a small, black box).

There's a short silence. Then, Batgirl gets up, gives a small smile and walks out. Starfire grabs her mask and follows her.

Act 12

The Titans are still in the tower. Suddenly, the Titans melody goes off and Batgirl appears on the screen.

Robin: Batgirl! (Walking over to the computer).

Batgirl: Hi, Titans. (Smiling).

Cyborg: What's up? (Standing next to Robin).

Batgirl: I want to invite you to Wayne Manor, to meet our new partner. (Joyfully).

Beast boy: Yeah! (Excited).

Batgirl: Ok, come over at about seven. Batgirl, out (Waving good bye).

Act 13

Starfire is in the Batcave, typing on the computer, searching for any records about Meliena. Just then, Bruce comes down the lift.

Bruce: You might want to come upstairs. Oh, and put on your mask. (Smilling).

Starfire: Ok, just lets me... (Typing).

She finishes typing, puts on her mask and follows Bruce into the lift.

Bruce: You might not like it at first, but you'll like it after. And it was Brendas idea, not mine. (Worried).

The lift stops and the two get out and walk to the lounge. Sparrows mouth drops open. There, standing infront of her, are The Teen Titans! She grabs Brendas are and pulls her into the hallway.

Sparrow: Why? (Annoyed).

Brenda: I thought it would make you freinds again. (Smiling and shrugging).

Sparrow: I hate you! (Walking back into the lounge).

As soon as she is in sight of the titans, she puts on a beaming smile.

Robin: Hi. Im Robin. This is Cyborg, Raven and Beast boy. (Pointing at them when he says their name).

Sparrow: Oh, you don't need an inrtodution. (Slight forced laugh in her voice).

Theres a short silence.

Raven: And you are?

Sparrow: Um... Sparrow. My names Sparrow. (Forced smile).

Cyborg: Ok! Nice to meet you, Sparrow! (Holding out her hand).

She, lightly, shakes it and quickly pulls her hand back.

Sparrow: Anyway, I heard you had a new team mate? Where's she? (Looking around).

Robin: Yeah, she didn't want to come. We lost our other team mate. Starfire. (Looking at the floor, with a sad face).

Before anything else can happen, the Batsignal goes off. Also, a little device on Sparrows waist, lights up! She gasps and runs for the lift. Everyone else crouds in with her. When the lift stops, Sparrow is the first to burst out. She puts on her helmet and mounts her motobike. Brenda and Bruce havd got into their suits.

Batman: Whoa! Where are you going? (Shocked).

Sparrow: It's a villan, we have to go and stop them! (Revving her motor).

Batman: But you've never been this eager to capture someone! ... Who is it? (Cautiously).

Sparrow sighs and looks at the Titans.

Sparrow: Meliena! (Quietly).

Then, she speeds off, leaving a trail of dust and the Titans shocked faces behind.

Act 14

The Titans, Batman and Batgirl have arrived at the jewlery store, where they see Meliena holding Sparrow, by her throat, up a wall! Meliena notices the Titans in the background, looks supprised and lies Sparrow on the floor.

Meliena: Oh... Titans. Um... She just fainted! I was trying to help her stop a theif and she collapsed! (Struggerling to lie).

Robin: Liar! You were the one to make Starfire leave! Where is she! (His face turning red with rage).

Meliena: Ah...! Oh I give up! You were smarter than I thought! Yes, I made Starfire leave! But, no, I don't know where ahe is! (Evily).

Beast boy: But, why? (Confused).

Meliena walks forward, towards Robin.

Meliena: Because she had everything I wanted. Freinds to enjoy momets with. A boy to love. (Brushing her hand across Robins face).

Robin bats it away, as soon as it touches his face. Then, he gets out his birdarang. She runs over to Sparrow and grabs her by the colar of her costume!

Meliena: Make another move, and I kill her! (Frowwning).

The others gasp. Sparrow starts to come round.

Cyborg: Let her go! She has nothing to do with you!

Meliena: Ok, i'll let her go. In return with one of _your_ lives! (Smilling evily).

Just then, Green beams shoot into Melienas back and she falls to the floor, releasing Sparrow! Sparrow gets up and looms over her.

Robin: Starfire? (Walking, slowly over to her).

Starfire removes the mask and lets her red hair fall out behind her!

Robin: Starfire! (Running towards her).

The both hug and then the others come crouding over.

Batgirl: I told you it was a good idea to invite them over! (Smugly).

Raven: You knew? (Looking at her)

Batgirl: Yep (Smiling).

Robin: You mean, for the past week, you knew it was Starfire under that mask? Why didn't you tell us? (Annoyed).

Starfire: Robin, please, it is not her fault. I asked them to keep it a secret! (Standing infront of him).

Cyborg: But, wh-

He's cut off by Meliean getting up.

Meliean: Sorry to break up your little reunion, but ...I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET! (Shouting).

Starfire eyes glow green and she gets starbolts in her hands. Then, they dive for each other and start to fight.

Act 15

The fight has finished, they have said their goodbye's and the Titans are back at the tower.

Beast boy: So why did you leave? (To Starfire).

Raven: I don't think she did it on purpose. Meliean had powers that could control your mind. Lokks like she really didn't like Starfire!

Robin: Well, we're never lettin anyone get in the way of our freindship, or, our team.

Starfire: Agreed!

They are all haveing a celebration for Starfire's return and they are all holding glasses of lemonade.

Starfire: To freindsip! (Holding up her glasss).

Beast boy, Robin, Cyborg, Raven: To freindship! (Holding up thier glasses).

The glasses all hit together and the camera freezes on the point when they are all touching. Fade to black

Ending theme.


End file.
